Not Expected
by liquescentt
Summary: Masaomi and Linda Linda find themselves caught in an embarrassing situation by Izaya.   A small one shot drabble request based off a conversation between characters in a Tumblr RP.


**Title: **"Not Expected"****  
>Words:<strong>** 1,096**** **  
>Series:<strong>**** Durarara!******  
><strong>**Pairings:** Masaomi - Linda Linda  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Just a small drabble fic request that I filled. The idea sprang from a conversation between characters on an Tumblr RP and was brought forth and made into this. It's really not anything too serious or whatever - I could probably make it better if it was longer. But it's just a one shot drabble so I didn't want it to drag on too much.

* * *

><p>Linda couldn't figure out for the life of him how he got into this situation. This was completely crazy - mental - it was just utterly <em>wrong<em>. But as those sweet hips ground into him, he really couldn't find a reason to care.

A thin trail of saliva hung between their lips as Linda pulled away from the heated kiss he was sharing with Masaomi. Panting, he stared at the blonde he knew so well with eyes glazed over while Masaomi's mouth latched onto his neck. Biting and sucking as his hands slid under Linda's shirt.

And as weird as it felt, he wanted nothing more than for the blonde to take him right then and there.

Masaomi didn't care how this would look to others. He needed this. He couldn't stand letting this slip past his fingers. After everything that happened between Saki and him - now that Mikado was dating Anri - now that he couldn't claim what he really wanted. . He wouldn't just let _this_ go.

How did this even start? Who made the first move? All that he could remember was Linda Linda complaing about Izaya prying into his personal life and screwing something up, that he'd admit he didn't remember because he wasn't exactly listening due to the fact that all he could focus on were those soft, plump lips, and the next thing he knew the two of them were swapping spit.

Running a thumb over one of Linda's nipples he felt his pants tighten at the sound that came out of those kiss-swollen lips and making Masaomi want to hurry this up even more, so he could earn more of those sounds. He pulled his hand away only to grabbed the blonde's shirt, pulling it over his head as Linda's hands found his way towards his pants.

Gently, Linda ran his fingers over the clothed bulge in a circling motion. Earning a gasp from Masaomi before a throaty moan. Linda couldn't figure this out - were they both this desperate or was there something more to the actions they were taking.

They were practically brothers - weren't they? So why were they doing this? What was making them want each other as bad as they did now. Linda Linda couldn't remember feeling this way towards his counterpart before. Sure, there were a few times he thought of Masaomi as more than he was, but never like this.

It didn't take long for Kida to start grinding into Linda's hand. Wanting more friction on his growing erection. He couldn't wrap his mind around how such gentle touches could feel so good. But that thought was thrown completely out when Linda grabbed him through his pants.

"S-Shit." He gasped out, his head pressing into his alternate's neck. His response causing a panicky 'what' come from Linda. Thinking he might have done something wrong. It wasn't like he knew exactly what he was doing - it was his first time touching anyone other than himself. So, it was a bit of an understatement to say that he was nervous.

"A-Ahh, no.. it's.. f-fine.. Keep going!" He quickly reassured him, while his hands made their way to Linda's pants trying to remove them quickly; growing slightly impatient.

After a few more minutes and a couple more sloppy kisses, Masaomi stared with lust filled eyes at the nude blonde on his bed. His nervousness was clear on his face but Kida could see excitement in his eyes as they watched him crawl above him. Lips reaching up to meet Masaomi's again.

But Masaomi wasn't looking for a kiss, and he pulled away, trailing a line of wet kisses down Linda's body. Making his way towards his waist. Licking and nipping at his hips, Masaomi heard Linda's voice hitch as he asked, "W-What.. Are you doing?"

Though, the boy only shot him a seductive smirk and leaned towards Linda's crotch, tongue flicking out as he licked the tip of the blonde's member. Causing him to shudder from the warm apendage lapping at him and earning a low moan.

Wrapping his mouth around the tip, Masaomi sucked softly as he stroked along the base, humming a bit as he did. Remembering that it was suppose to add to the feeling in a positive way. While Linda squirmed and resisted the urge to buck his hips when Masaomi's started to suck harder and bobbed his head.

It was then that they both heard a knock. Both of them ignoring it as they wanted to continue - not accepting any interuptions. But when they heard it again and louder, they realized it wasn't coming from the front door of Masaomi's apartment.

"S-Stop! M-Masaomi, stop!" Linda said in panic as he tugged on the blonde locks of hair that belonged to the boy between his thighs. Wincing at the rough gesture Masaomi questioned sounding almost annoyed, "What?" as he glanced up to see him staring towards the bedroom window with wide eyes and a brightly flushed face. Following his gaze he looked to see Izaya waving at the two of them from the fire escape with a devious smirk across his face. Paling when he realized they'd been caught.

They both watched as Izaya pulled out his phone, typing something on it and then held it up while pointing at it. Not long after Masaomi's text tone when off and he quickly scrambled to grab it from his discarded pants that were thrown on the floor. Linda scurring in the opposite direction to grab his boxers off the floor while he complained about Masaomi not removing his boxers and Izaya only getting a view of him before hurrying out of the bedroom in embarrassment.

Reading the message, Masaomi flushed and shot the information broker a glare as he stalked over quickly and shut the blinds. Hearing Izaya laughing loudly from the other side.

Groaning in annoyance, he flopped onto his bed realizing that after this Linda wasn't going to want to have sex now. He was probably too embarrassed over it. He held his phone up above him and stared at the picture of him eating Linda on the screen with a dull expression as he read the message over.

「 { Gotta admit, you look pretty hot while eating dick.~ノ✰ Ahaha!」 }

He threw the phone onto the floor and hopped up from the bed, mumbling "Yet another thing ruined by that asshole." as he walked out of his room. Hoping that Linda would still be in the mood because he still really needed to get off.


End file.
